


some priorities just need sortin out

by siriuslyuptonogood



Series: You, Me, and Tony Makes Three [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little!Tony Stark, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyuptonogood/pseuds/siriuslyuptonogood
Summary: Tony has a surprise for Bucky and Steve, but when Steve doesn't show, it brings back some not-so-good memories for Tony.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: You, Me, and Tony Makes Three [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621603
Comments: 16
Kudos: 727





	some priorities just need sortin out

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy~ 
> 
> This is just a little hurt/comfort between my favorite trio. Some hinting at Howard Stark being, not necessarily a bad dad, but busy, making promises he didn't keep. 
> 
> Bucky (Daddy) is an Alpha Caregiver. Steve (Papa) is an Alpha Dominant with Caregiver leanings. Tony is an Omega Little. 
> 
> I just love sweet, soft Tony so much, okay?
> 
> Also: I want to say that when I wrote this, I'd never read Lauralot's Alexander Pierce Should Have Died Slower (which I have read most of now and it's so good), so Bucky Bear is at all related to that. I kinda just figured the Avengers marketing team would at some point manage to get a Winter Soldier into Build-a-Bear

Bucky sat in the lounge that adjoined the community kitchen, socked feet up on the coffee table as he leaned back, sipping on a mug of hot tea and reading one of the gossip rags that had his face on the cover this week. They always made him laugh. So ridiculous.

He was halfway through the cover article about how he had been seen out with Nat so they now must be dating. His wedding band was still prominently displayed on his ring finger, but the tabloids were sure every week that their favorite power trio had finally split. Yeah. Like Bucky would let either of his husbands go. Ever. Til death do them part. He'd sworn it. In front of a Catholic priest and everything (Steve's request, of course).

"Sergeant Barnes," interrupted the voice of JARVIS, "the young master Stark requests the presence of you and Captain Rogers in his lab."

Bucky sat up, not all too pleased about the young and lab parts of that sentence. "Why is young master Stark in the lab?"

"I am not at liberty to say, sir."

Bucky huffed and stood. Tony knew better than to work alone in his lab when his headspace was young.

"Where is Steve?" he asked the AI.

"Captain Rogers is in his office on your floor. He says he needs a few more minutes, but he will meet you up there."

Bucky carried his mug into the kitchen and set it on the counter next to the microwave. He'd reheat it later. He headed to the elevator and didn't have to say anything for JARVIS to take him to the lab floor.

"Daddy!" Came the squeal as the doors opened. Bucky's eyes fell on his smaller husband and he couldn't help but smile. No grease on his face, his hands, in his hair. Whatever he'd been doing hadn't been work. He was still dressed in pajamas though that meant one of Bucky's t-shirts and a pair of Steve's pajama shorts cinched tight around his small waist. The boy held his arms out, bouncing slightly, and Bucky obliged, wrapping his arms around the smaller body and picking him up off the floor. Tony didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Bucky's neck and his legs around his waist. Being a super-soldier really came in handy with a little omega. He was between Tony and Steve in height, only having about 4 inches on the boy, but that combined with the extra strength meant Tony could be picked up and carried to his heart's delight. And he liked it a lot. Bucky liked it too. Steve as well. Bucky couldn't count the number of times he'd walked in on Steve going about his business around the tower as if there wasn't an omega latched to his back. They'd joked about getting a bigger version of the child backpack-style carrier more than once.

Tony pressed his face to Bucky's neck, snuffling for a few seconds before he pulled his head back. "Papa?"

"He needed a few more minutes. But he said he'd be here soon. Why did you want us to come up, kiddo?"

Tony shook his head. "Not til Papa is here," he said.

Bucky nodded and moved them to the couch in the corner to wait. He sat and Tony shifted around before settling with his back to Bucky's chest so he could watch the door.

Bucky wrapped an arm around Tony's waist and nuzzled his neck, content.

"What've you been doing today, baby?" he asked. Tony didn't answer a first, gently stroking his fingers across the back of Bucky's hand.

"Surprise. For Daddy and Papa," he said softly.

Bucky smiled. "What a sweet angel baby," he murmured, aware now how deep down in headspace his boy was. Tony talked a lot. Often. Loudly. Extensively. But when he was feeling quite young, he was still loud, but there were fewer words. Shorter, clipped sentences. More laughing and clapping his hands, non-verbal things. And often, very unlike his adult self, on one single train of thought. Right now, he had a surprise and that was all he would think about until it had been carried out. Bucky could feel him practically vibrating with excitement.

He didn't start to slow down for twenty minutes when Steve still hadn't come through the door. The change was small. Less vibrating, more fidgeting. Bucky watched as Tony tugged at a small string on the shirt he wore, still looking up at the door every few seconds. After the string had been removed, he moved onto his nails, cleaning under each with the thumb of the other hand. He was still talking. Short answers, but he replied to any questions his Daddy asked.

Half an hour still no Steve. Tony was quieter now, barely answering Bucky anymore.

Now Tony could throw a tantrum. He could yell, scream, throw things like nobody's business. Bucky had watched him have entire meltdowns that got calls from SHIELD to make sure everything was okay. When he was angry, he was really angry, okay? But when he got sad? Well, he got quiet. And Bucky could almost hear him over-thinking, could almost see everything that was spinning around and around in his head. He'd curl up and not make a sound as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Bucky could handle tantrums. He could handle the ones that were for attention, the ones that were because a nap was needed. He could handle the ones that stemmed from not getting his way, and even the ones where it was all just too much and everything was exploding and melting down and Tony couldn't handle it by himself. Bucky had four younger sisters. He was good at tantrums.

But the quiet scared him a little. It was so wrong. So not Tony. And he didn't always know how to help him out of it. Bucky hated not being able to help his omega.

At forty-five minutes, Bucky glanced at his phone. Nothing from Steve.

"JARVIS, please remind Captain Rogers that there is a very impatient little boy waiting for him," he said.

Tony looked at him, eyes wide. His lower lip wobbled. "I'm being patient, Daddy," he said and Bucky immediately felt like an ass.

"Oh, god, baby, yes you are. You're being so patient. I misspoke. I'm so sorry. JARVIS, tell Captain Rogers that there is a very patient and sweet little boy waiting for him."

"Right away, Sergeant Barnes."

Tony shifted around so he could lay with his head on Bucky's chest.

"Captain Rogers says he will be up soon."

"Soon," Bucky repeated to Tony.

Another half an hour passed. Tony hadn't said anything since the last update from JARVIS. Bucky gently stroked his fingers through his hair.

"He said he'd come," Tony whispered.

Bucky bit his lip. "Can you show just me the surprise?" he asked, "we can have some Daddy Tony time."

Tony rubbed at his face. "No. Wanna take a nap, Daddy."

"Here?" Bucky asked.

Tony shook his head. "Bed."

Bucky nodded and stood, holding tight to his boy. He carried him to the elevator and to their floor. He could hear Steve in the office, but went the opposite way down the hall, toward the bedroom they shared. He set Tony down on his feet.

"Potty first, angel baby," he said. "Then we will cuddle, okay? I'll be right back."

Tony nodded and shuffled to the bathroom.

Bucky went out and down to the office where Steve was glaring at a computer.

"What are you doing?" Bucky asked and Steve jumped. He pressed a hand over his heart.

"Jeez, Buck, you scared me there. Uh, paperwork," Steve said.

Bucky tilted his head. "It couldn't have waited?"

"What?"

"Tony asked us to come to the lab."

"I said I'd be right there. I just need a few more minutes," Steve said, frowning.

"An hour and a half is not a few minutes. It's a long time to keep a boy waiting," Bucky replied.

Steve looked annoyed, he frowned.

"I'm working, Buck. I have to get all of this done. I can't always drop everything at the whim of my husbands."

"You should have just said you were too busy."

"I said I needed to finish something. I'm sorry it took longer than expected," Steve replied waving a hand. Steve's whole attitude was starting to irritate him.

"You said that you'd be there in a few minutes, so our very young feeling omega waited for almost an hour and a half and you didn't even check-in," Bucky said.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. "I needed to finish this work, Bucky. I need to get this paperwork in very soon."

"Steve--" Bucky cut himself off when he felt a tug on the hem of his shirt. He turned and there was Tony, looking absolutely swamped in his husbands' pajamas.

"You ready for a nap, kiddo?" Bucky asked. He received a quick nod from the boy who was otherwise looking at the floor.

Steve made a soft sound beside him. Bucky glanced back at the man who now looked a little guilty.

"Hey there, sweet boy. You want Papa to join for a nap too?" Steve asked.

Tony looked up for a second then back down, wringing his hands.

"It's... okay if just Daddy comes," he said quietly. 

Bucky found he was irritated that Steve had the audacity to look hurt. He picked Tony up and left Steve behind in the office.

Bucky got Tony settled in the middle of the bed. "Where are Bucky Bear and blankie?" He asked.

Tony shrugged

"Do you want me to go look around?"

Tony shook his head.

Bucky nodded and just snuggled in close with Tony, who clung to him.

"He's a very busy man. He'll come next time, I'm sure of it," Tony said quietly and Bucky was pretty sure he wasn't talking about Steve.

He stayed until Tony was asleep and then walked back out to their sitting room. Steve was there, just watching him from his usual armchair.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Steve said when Bucky had sat down.

"Doesn't make him feel better."

"But it should mean something, right? That I lost track of time. We all do it. Tony worst of all."

"When he's in a big headspace, to two adults" Bucky replied. "Kids and littles think differently."

"It's not like I've been a horrible person. I just needed to figure out how to fill out these darn forms on the computer."

Bucky shrugged.

"Buck, I didn't do it on purpose. One mistake now what? He doesn't want to be near me?"

Bucky shook his head. "It's not about you."

"I mean, I think it is a little. I kinda got rejected by our omega." Steve growled.

Bucky leaned forward to grab Steve's shoulder. 

"No, everything. It's not about you. It's not about me. It's about Tony feeling abandoned."

"Why would he even need to feel that way? We haven't ever. Won't. Today wasn't abandoning him. I made a tiny mistake. Lost track of time." Steve waved a hand around as he spoke.

"Steve, you're not listening to me. This isn't about us. I think you not showing up when you said you would triggered something else. Something not about today or us, but before."

Steve closed his eyes and smacked himself in the forehead.

"His father."

Bucky nodded.

"I didn't think, Buck. I should have stopped the second time JARVIS chimed into the office."

"Let's just go lay with him. Then you can talk when he wakes up." Bucky stood offering a hand. Steve took it, letting his husband lead him to the bedroom. Only when they got there the room was empty. No Tony.

"Tony?" called Bucky, but there was no answer. He checked the bathroom. Then headed back out into the rest of their apartment floor.

"JARVIS. Where did Tony go?"

"He left, Sergeant Barnes."

"When?"

"During your and Captain Rogers' conversation in the sitting room."

"Where is he? Steve asked.

"I am not sure, Captain Roger's. He seems to have blocked me from that information."

Steve and Bucky shared a look and ran for the elevator.

They went to the lab. Because of course, that's where Tony would be. When they got there, the lights were off but both were stopped by the scent of sad omega.

Steve let out a soft whine and Bucky turned to cup his face. "Let me talk to him first, okay?"

Steve looked like he wanted to argue but then nodded. They stepped out of the elevator into the lab.

Bucky was quiet, looking around the room. There seemed to be a very faint flashing back by one of the storage rooms and he went that way on quiet feet with Steve right behind him.

The light got brighter the closer he went and when he stopped in the doorway, he could see there was some sort of tent... made out of blankets? And the light was flashing from the inside. Bucky crouched down and found an opening where light seemed to be spilling out by the floor. He crawled in.

Inside was a nest and potentially every extra blanket from the whole tower, plus some. Cushions, pillows. It was a beautiful little nest and in the middle was their omega, curled up on his side, smelling sad sad sad. The light was coming from a little box next to the boy and when Bucky looked up, he saw that there were stars on the ceiling of the tent, switching between green, blue, red, and yellow.

"Daddy," Tony said quietly.

"Angel baby, was this your surprise?" Bucky asked softly, amazed as he moved to sit on his knees next to Tony.

"I maked it," Tony said in that slightly hiccupy voice that meant he'd been crying. "For Daddy, Papa, n'Tony."

"It's so beautiful, Tony. You put so much work into this huh? More than just one morning." Bucky leaned to look at the lightbox. "Did you make this too?"

"Uh-huh." 

Bucky noted that Bucky Bear and blankie were both wrapped up in Tony's arms. They must have been up here when Bucky asked if Tony wanted him to look. It would have ruined the surprise. He reached out and gently stroked the back of his hand down Tony's cheek.

"Papa and I were pretty worried when we went to cuddle and you weren't in bed."

Tony turned his head. "Fighting."

"Yeah, we shouldn't have been fighting."

Tony closed his eyes. "M'not worth fighting."

"Anthony Edward, look at me," Bucky said voice firm as he gripped Tony's chin. He waited until this big brown eyes opened again before he continued. "Don't ever say that again. You're worth fighting for. Papa and I would both go to the very edges of the universe for you. Understood?"

Tony nodded, but Bucky didn't let go of his chin. "Yes, Daddy," Bucky said, "I understand."

Tony's lower lip wobbled. "Yes, Daddy. I understand." Bucky knew he didn't really believe it. But he would. He and Steve would make sure of that.

Bucky gentle brushed Tony's hair back from his forehead. "Papa lost track of time. He didn't realize how long it'd been. You sometimes lose track of time up here, don't you?"

"N'I get spanks," Tony said sullenly.

Bucky wanted to laugh at that, but he didn't. "You don't get a spanking for losing track of time, angel baby, you get a spanking for not eating or sleeping for days. Not taking care of our little omega."

"Oh, yeah." Tony sighed.

"But, Papa's not the first one to do it, huh? To say he's coming and not show up?"

The boy blinked up at him, surprised, with tears clinging to his eyelashes.

"He.... he was very busy," Tony whispered. "Sometimes didn't have time... for me."

"His loss," Bucky said. "You're my favorite person to spend time with."

"But... maybe Papa doesn't have time for me," Tony mumbled.

"Nope. He just lost track today. But we won't let it happen again, okay?"

Tony blinked at him. "We won't?"

Bucky shook his head. "Next time we give him fifteen minutes and then we go pounce on him, drag him away from whatever he is doing. We are the most important anyway."

Tony giggled, nose wrinkling when he did so. "Daddy and Tony take top priority," he said trying to sound very official through his giggles, but that was lost when Bucky started to tickle him and he squirmed and shrieked with laughter.

After, Tony curled against Bucky, panting.

"Can a very, very sorry Papa come in now?" Steve asked from outside the tent.

Bucky looked at Tony who squirmed so he was sitting up.

"Yeah... but only for three kisses," Tony said.

"Deal," Steve said then he appeared through the opening, heading straight for Tony. He cupped his little omega's face and kissed him once on the forehead, the nose, and then very lightly on the mouth. Tony wrapped his arms tight around his neck.

"I love you, sweetheart," Steve murmured holding him tight, "I'm so sorry."

"Love you, Papa. Forgiven. Come on, lay down."

Tony maneuvered them until they were both exactly how he wanted them and then snuggled in between, the three of them looking at the stars.

"This is beautiful," Steve said.

"Is better." Tony squirmed and grabbed his phone. After a few seconds, the lightbox started to play music. Songs Steve immediately recognized from before. When he and Bucky would dance together in the few moments they got alone together and could be... them. Could be in love without worrying that someone would see. He turned his head, eyes filling with tears and nuzzled Tony.

"This is perfect, baby."

Tony smiled pleased. "I have peanut butter sandwiches too. And water. Juices. And also pretzels Daddy likes. N'Zebra cakes too."

Bucky smiled, wrapping his arm around Tony and pressing a kiss right under his ear.

"Well, you just thought of everything, huh, angel baby?"

"Wanted you to see the stars again. Have a picnic under the stars," Tony said softly.

Bucky and Steve shared a look over Tony's head and held him tight between them. Their perfect, wonderful little omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Find me on Tumblr at siriuslyuptonogood!


End file.
